Twist of fate and The fatal attraction
by XxBeautiful Black RosexX
Summary: Kagome is a modal for a magazin and the cruld twist of fate and attraction from an unlikely sorce
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter -1 _

_I do NOT own inuyasha in any way shape or form _

_The job._

_**Are we almost done a women's voice rang **_

_**Kagome we only have one more shot so please relax and we will get you on your way and would it kill you to look more lust full.**_

_**Why yes. yes it would be way to heard for me to look lust full with out throwing up !**_

_**Would you just relax and have some fun with me Keggs. **_

_**No way in this life time will I ever have fun with you **_

_**Look at him so we can take the shot . CLICK then the flash **_

_**Good we are done here ! Kagome stormed off in the direction of the door she stepped out side and the turned scarlet red as she remember what she was wearing everyone stopped and stared a man whistled .**_

_**A scream pulled from her lips when a hand grabbed her from behind and pulled her back a tall man stood in front of her. Inuyasha was there blocking all of there view his removed his cote and handed it back to here.**_

_**There is nothing to see here he yelled. With that every one turned and walked away . He turned around hey I see you had a bad day .**_

_**You had to work with koga what are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be out with the guys.**_

_**Yah we decided that we would wait for a better band to play. He smiled we should get you inside and dressed **_

_**No I am ok u go home I have some Erin's to run and then I will came over and make dinner for you guys**_

_**With that she turned and walked back inside. **_

_**You know u just went out there and gave every one an amazing show Kogas mocking voice called as she stormed past him .**_

_**Shut up and leave me alone at least Inuyasha cared enough to save me ! Not u. u just waited there and let me do it**_

_**The dressing room door slammed behind her as she stood there and tried to wipe away the embarrassment she would never be able to walk out side agene with out blushing. She looked her self up and down well at least I looked cute she was wearing a fish net bathing suit all see threw with a thon bottom that matched she took the bikini off and hung it on the hanger. She stood there lost in her own mind. She froze when she felt a hand touch her. She screamed as loud as she could but it did not matter the hand did not moved she grebe her robe then turned to see koga standing over her**_

_**What are you doing in here. Get out!**_

_**No u know u want me to be here **_

_**No I don't I want you out so I can get dressed.**_

_**You know I love your tattoo a wolf print u must have been thinking of me when u got it done so fitting. I knew u always loved me .**_

_**It is not a wolf print it is a dog demon print she said as bold as she could **_

_**His face showing his anger and she could not help but laughing she moved to her mirror figuring he was going to just stand there a wiol she was right. She took the glitter off her face and the fake eye lashes putting on new make up light blues and greens. With a little lip gloss. She looked back to see his face as white as snow.**_

_**Y…..You got it for that MUT what the hell u wont talk to me and you get a tattoo for him he was now yelling.**_

_**Koga I got this tattoo long before I meet Inuyasha even before I found out that dog demons existed I got it my senior year of high school. I just that it fighting I felt drawn to it the first time I say it so I got it on my lower back so deal not like you have any reason to have a problem with it u are not my boyfriend and probably never will be so leave me alone **_

_**Fine if that is how u want it! He stormed out of the room leaving Kagome pleased with her self she won the fight a big smile crossed her face as she pulled on her clothes. **_

_**Authors note :**_

_**Ok guys and girls this is my first fan fiction. I hope u enjoy it plz review I will keep adding chaps hoping for at least 4 more if there anything I can change plz tell me **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

I do NOT own inuyasha in ant way shape or form

The Accident

Kagome went running out of the building. she had just opened the door and run out and hit something that felt like a brick wall . She waited to hit the ground but it never came keeping her eyes closed she took a deep breath. She opened her eyes in time to see Sesshoumaru staring back at her a breath caught in her throat.

Are you going to stand up or am I going to have to drop you. He said in and ice like tone

Umm yah sorry she blushed. As she tried to get to her feet only to find that here ankle hurt horribly. She let out a hiss ouch. Um I don't think I can stand do you think you can help me to the bench.

He just looked at here then lifted her bridal style took her back in to the building what dressing room is yours he asked with no emotion.

Number 4 it has my name on it.

He took her to her room and put her on the sofa and knelt on the floor bye her feet . She just looked at him when he went to slide her black silk dress away from her ankle when she gasped .

What are you doing she almost yelled.

I am going to take a look at your ankle if you would hold still. Now put your leg back down here so I can see how bad it is he demanded. She did as he said and placed her lag back down on the sofa and lifter the bottom of her dress up to her knee for him. He bent over her ankle and touched it a couple time she hissed every time he did.

You sprained it bad. He said flatly

And you're a doctor she said sharply.

Yes I am but if you would rather I did not help you then fine I will leave he stood up and she grabbed his arm to keep him from leaving she looked down sheepishly

I am sorry please forgive me she looked to her lap face turning red. He looked down at her waiting for her to look him in the eyes. She did just that and when she did she saw a him of warmth behind the wall of ice he knelt back down and took another look at her ankle. He remover he remarkably high healed shoe holding it in his hand he held it yup black with straps. He looked up at her.

How in the hell do u walk in these!

I….. I just do I have always have been able to walk in them. Why is that so heard to believe?

Well it is just thst u managed to nearly brake your ankle today I was just wondering if it happened often?

No this is the first time I have ever hurt my self in high heals. Well rilly this is the first time I have ever hurt my self be sides that one time that I had to have stitches after Inuyasha was tickling me and cut my side open but I will have to show u that scare some other time. She looked at him with a sheepish look. He looked down at her

_I wonder what she is thinking he wondered to him self . _

Well I guess I should go get my bag from my car. I will be back in a minuet.

You don't have to do that I will just go home. She put her feet of the blue shage rug she tried to stand as she did she felt a sharp pain in her ankle and fell back down to the plush black sofa. She let out a cry and a tear slipped from her eyes. Ok maybe I wont be going home on my own.

Well I tried to tell you well let me get my bag and I will wrap it up just give me a sec with hat he left the room and closed the door behind him.

I wonder why he is helping me out hmmm well maybe he is just doing it because it is his job. Then she herd the door open expecting it to be Sesshoumaru but it was no other then Koga.

What happened to you ?

I fell what do u want she said dryly .

Well are you ok ? It looks parity bad.

I am fine will u just leave .

I am not leaving and you cant make me u cant evan walk . He went over to her and grabbed her wrist .

HELP she screamed Let Go of me ! She pulled her arm trying to get out of his grip but could not. Stop your hurting me stop she slapped him across the face with that he let go and she put her feet to the floor but fell to the shag carpet Koga was reaching for her when a hand grabbed his

What do u think you are doing Sesshoumaru's voice rang in an iced tone. Staring down at the other man . You would do best to leave right now before I brake your hand!

Fine what ever you say freak. Kagome was now pulling her self away from them feeling a fight coming on she pulled her self to the corner and started to cry. They two guys just kept yelling

STOP YELLING! She screamed from the corner nether had seen her move. Koga get out ! Now she was now crying harder she could not breath she pulled her cell phone from her purse and called inuyasha.

Yasha come get me please I got hurt your brother helped me out and I will explain it all later she cried into the phone.

Did he hurt you he yelled in to the phone I will kill him I will be there in a minuet don't mover were are you at

He did not hurt me I ran in to him on accident and I hurt my ankle he is taking care of it can you give me a ride home please

Yah I will be there soon. With that he hung up

She looked up at Sesshoumaru. She started to pull her self back to the sofa when he knelt in front of her.

Let me help you he picked her up and carried her back to the sofa and set her down.

Let me wrap your ankle. He took her ankle in his hand.

She tried to wiggle out of his grasp she hissed with pain when he did not let go.

Stop wiggling or you will hurt your self more. He said bluntly

Your hands are cold! Stop. Just are she was going to giggle she herd the door slam open .

Get off of her u jerk. He came stopping over to his brother and grabbed his wrist. You could feel the tension .

Yasha its ok let him go. He is just going to wrap it up for me but his hands are really cold

That's because he has no heart. Inuyasha shot a look at his brother.

Yasha Kagome warned no fighting you know how I feel about it.

Sorry keggs. Inuyasha bowed his head in shame and knelt down like his brother was and gave her a loving hug u know I was just worried about you. She hugged him tight can you please let your brother wrap my ankle up.

Yah sheer sorry. He backed up and Sesshoumaru moved back to her leg.

Now hold still he grabbed her ankle and looked It over on more time before digging in his black leather bag pulling out a ace bandage and some safety pins. As he started to wrap her ankle she closed her eyes as tight are she could to keep from yelling at him as he wrapped it tighter and tighter she started to cry.

Stop u moron don't you see you are hurting her

It has to be done tight or it will not work now back off . He growled in a low angry tone.

Yasha please I will be fine just let him get it done and over with. What did you bring your car or the bike?

The bike I was in a hurry I was out shopping for some stuff and well then u called and yah here I am . He smiled the best he could.

Ok I am all done u cant ride that death trap unless u really want to brake it Sesshoumaru said bluntly

She will be fine I always take care of her and I wont let her get hurt so just stay out of it

Sesshoumaru how much do I owe you ?

Nothing don't worry about it come to see me in 2 weeks and I will look it over agene. And try not to walk to much try to elevate it and put ice on it.

Ok I will do that after I get the stuff for dinner and pay my bills and cook dinner and jet the turkey's in the oven for tomorrow.

No u have to do it sooner then that. Some one will just have to do all that stuff for you. With that he walked out of the room.

Authors note:

Ok guys I know I am like the worst speller in the world but I am working on getting a beta reader just waiting to get a reply about my story um if there is any thing I can do to make it better just review and I will do what I can ty sorry but I don't know much about the web sight I am trying to learning it all on my own so please bear with me .


End file.
